<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Megalomania by localheroine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947119">Megalomania</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/localheroine/pseuds/localheroine'>localheroine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tension, just two gals ready to beat each other up, slight romantic tension if you look hard enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/localheroine/pseuds/localheroine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hat Kid faces Mustache Girl one last time.</p><p>Based on the final cutscene just before the boss fight with Mustache Girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Megalomania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for a creative day for college, but i thought i'd upload this here too :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t punch old man for like, two days straight that one time!” A heavy Russian accent cried out.</p><p>“Oh wow, what a touching story. Just kidding. Bad Guy! NEXT!” The yell of a girl replied.</p><p>Screaming of the man was heard, and only silence followed.</p><p>That voice was all too familiar to Hat Kid - the self-proclaimed <em>Keeper of Time</em>. What awaited her on the other side of the daunting double doors Kid now faced was something dangerous, powerful, <em>unforgiving</em>. During her journey across the alien world, which she found herself stranded on after her spaceship faltered, she quickly became a heroine to the masses. She had cured the planet once plagued with trouble and inequality and was admired for the courage and selflessness she displayed to friends and (former) foes alike. A year had passed since she set foot on this world and in front of her stood her last challenge as the paragon of justice.</p><p>Quite possibly her greatest challenge yet; the person who inhabited the castle also desired justice. Her childhood was riddled with death and corruption which manifested itself, particularly, into an intense hatred for the Mafia of Cooks, who had invaded her once cosy and peaceful town. Since then, the desperado wished to be a beloved heroine just like Kid, but her superhero persona only existed in her head. One too many times did she cross the line between questionable and downright vicious methods of achieving her heroic fantasies. Now she ruled with an iron fist, threatening everyone who fell out of her idealism of a “good guy.” At best, she was a troubled, misled girl bestowed with too much power. At worst, she was the most ruthless autocrat in this world. The reality of the situation suddenly hit Kid like a truck. She had to stop her rival before it was too late. The power she held in her hands could be detrimental-</p><p>“I said,<em> NEXT!</em>”</p><p>Kid had not realised how fast her heart had been beating, nor the amount of time she had spent loitering in the grand castle hallway until the voice boomed once more.</p><p>So with a deep breath and slight adjustment of her worn-out purple top hat, Kid pushed the doors open and was greeted with a room full of the item she had searched high and low for; and what started her treacherous hunt on this planet in the first place - Time Pieces. Every single timepiece that belonged to the heroine in purple was scattered in messy mounds, all 40 of them. The doors slammed behind Kid and left just her and the person ahead alone in the room.</p><p>Kid approached the centre, along the red runway carpet adorned with intricate gold designs placed on top of maroon flooring and as soon as the source of the familiar voice came into view, she scowled. Just as she was about to vociferate an inner-monologue cursing the blonde girl perched on her throne, high on top of a massive Time Piece mountain, the figure spoke.</p><p>“Hattie.” She spat, an exasperated expression etched onto her face.</p><p>“Mu.” Kid stated blankly.</p><p>Mustache Girl - dubbed Mu by Hat Kid - simply grinned. A grin which Kid hated oh-so much. Just after the duo beat the Mafia Boss months prior, Mu discovered Kid’s Time Pieces could rewind time. However, the blonde anti-hero’s offer of a future blessed with two time-travelling superheroes, featuring herself and Kid; her newfound friend at the time, was immediately shot down by the heroine as she knew the dangers that came with excessive manipulation of time. One such risk was the creation of Time Rifts, the result of a smashed Time Piece that involved an individual daring enough to enter and risk their life in order to fix it. The full capabilities of the Time Pieces the heroine did not know, as they were only used to power her spaceship. She did not wish to use them for any other purpose, and wisely so.</p><p>Kid focused on Mu. If the reality of this situation had hit her like a truck just moments ago, they were definitely crushing her now. Eyes quickly scanned the room. There were elevated platforms surrounding every side, blood-red curtains hung just above. Behind her rival was a floor-to-ceiling stained-glass window, coloured in all hues of red and besides her Time Piece mound were… Two, almost comically large, gold statues of herself, stood tall and grand. Kid decided not to question it, especially after the journey through her equally formidable, trap-ridden but admittedly well-decorated castle. “I see you have taken well to my little embellishments, Hattie.” The sound of a harsh British accent echoed from above her. “Do you like them? Cost me a fortune, you know.”</p><p>Hat Kid’s soft blue eyes looked up to meet with Mustache Girl’s hard amber. The delinquent jumped down from her throne, landing with relative ease, to face Kid directly. After assessing her former friend, Kid realised her outfit had not changed since they parted ways almost a year ago.

</p><p>The girl stood confidently in front of her still wore the same red-hooded cape with a medallion, star-engraved, designed to keep it closed; a rose-pink tunic with a mauve sash was accompanied with matching coloured pants and teal trainers. Her blonde hair was styled in her usual loose pigtails complete with liseran purple ribbons and turquoise beads.</p><p>Mu was also the taller of the two; sparse freckles littered her face in addition to her most defining feature, her blonde Moustache, which was neatly curled at the ends. Kid once thought her face was the most endearing feature about Mu, now it looked like the perfect target to throw a punch or two at.</p><p>As for herself, on the other hand, she wore her messy brown hair up in a ponytail. The heroine donned an oversized amethyst shirt with cream pants and sturdy, worn boots. A blue, star-covered umbrella was in hand, which became Kid’s go-to weapon after she acquired it back in Mafia town and beat a goon to death with it. And of course, Kid's own signature item of clothing - her purple top hat with a small gold-yellow strip encompassing the base. </p><p>The only similarity Kid had with Mu at this point was that she also owned a cape. Except the one Kid wore was bright yellow, reflecting her often very bubbly personality.</p><p>In the space of months, both tawny and ocean blue eyes which once looked at each other with admiration and passion were now replaced with glares of hatred and animosity.</p><p>Mu’s look turned sour, and so did Kid’s.</p><p>“You know, I was willing to forgive you.” The taller girl started, walking towards her, “I once thought we were gonna be something more, Hattie. Just look what I’ve done without you!” She gestured all around her, most likely referring to her persecution of fairly innocent “bad guys.”</p><p>“Thanks to your handy little timepieces, I’ve restored justice! I AM the justice. No more bad guys, ever. You could have been a part of that.”</p><p>But Kid did not budge, nor did her expression waver. “If this is your idea of justice, Mu, then I don’t want any part of it.” She growled, fiercely determined to end her reign of terror right here, right now.</p><p>And a scoff followed. “Then I don’t need you. This planet doesn’t need you. Nobody will miss you, and nobody will care.”</p><p>The heroine did not speak. In fact, Kid was not much of a talker, she preferred to stay quiet and let the actions speak for themselves. So she did just that. The two locked gazes once again and their faces were just mere inches away from each other. Hat Kid’s umbrella was tightly gripped and a sinister smirk slowly formed on her rival.</p><p>“<em>YOU</em> are the bad guy, and I’ll show you how this justice system deals with bad guys.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>